


Rainy Days

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what rainy days are for in Samandriel Novak's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Rainy days are for cuddling. They’re for kissing and holding each other. They’re for board games and movies and video games. They’re for hot cocoa and sweaters. They’re for reading and looking out the window. They’re for singing and dancing outside, for kissing deep in passionate as your hair and clothes get soaked. They’re for lying in bed with the lights off as the thunder cracks and you talk for hours on end. Rainy days are the best.  
I was sitting in class when it first began to sprinkle outside. I looked out the window and smiled longingly, hoping that it would last, that by the time school let out it would still be rainy.  
“Mandy,” Brady whispered, reaching over to poke me with his pencil. I blinked and looked over at him, flushing when I realized I’d been caught. “What are you doing?”  
“Hoping it’s still rainy when school’s over,” I admitted with a shy smile.  
Brady laughed softly. “Why?”  
I shrugged. “Dean’s never kissed me in the rain.”  
“You’re cheesy,” Brady accused.  
“You like it,” I countered with a little grin and now it was his turn to shrug.  
“True.”  
I giggled softly sighed, folding my arms on my desk and resting my head on it, eyes on Brady. “Will you kiss me in the rain?”  
“Of course I will,” the male answered softly, reaching out to brush his fingers through my hair, making me sigh happily.  
` I let out another giggle. “Good.”

When class finally let out the rain was coming even heavier than before and I grinned, hopping out of my seat. Brady laughed softly and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the classroom where Dean was waited along with Castiel, Bela and Balthazar. I ran up to Dean and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him happily. “We have to go play in the ran!”  
Dean chuckled softly and looked at the others. “Does that sound okay?” he asked and they nodded in agreement.  
Five minutes later we were all outside, heading up to our hill out behind the school. I had Castiel’s hand in mine and I was running happily with him, incredibly excited as the rain poured down on us.  
When we got to the top of the hill I wrapped my arms around Castiel’s neck and pulled him in close, kissing him deeply, shivering with delight as his arms found their way around my waist to pull me in closer to him so our chests were pressed together. My fingers tangled in his short wet hair and he tangled his own in my wet shirt. I pushed him up against the nearest tree, deepening the kiss further before I pulled back, giggling.  
I glanced over and saw Dean and Balthazar practically making out which just made Castiel and myself laugh even more. Brady was chewing on his lower lip nervously and Bela moved over to him. She gently tipped his chin up and leaned in, kissing him softly. It was something I’d never seen them do before, but it was incredibly cute.  
By the time we made it back to our room everyone had exchanged kisses simply because they could. It had been a long time of playing and dancing and we were pretty well exhausted. We quickly changed into our pajamas and crawled under the blankets together, cuddling as we put a movie in. I fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting the roof, Dean and Castiel’s arms wrapped around me.


End file.
